This invention relates to devices and methods for loading cartridges into magazines for use with rifles. The new cartridge magazine loader allows loading of a magazine with multiple cartridges that are positioned side-by-side and retained by one or two strips of sticky tape material.
Various types of cartridge, round, or ammunition loaders are known in the art as is demonstrated in the prior art summary of U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,077, issued on Jun. 13, 2006. The loaders may be for rounds bound with a metal or plastic retainer strip or for loading of loose rounds such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,077 patent. However, there is a need for a simple, multi-cartridge loader that can be used to facilitate the loading of cartridges that may be individually packaged in bulk containers positioned in rows by stacking, positioned in rows in Styrofoam holders, laid in ammunition containers or ammo cans, or otherwise unbound cartridges generally positioned in rows side-by-side that require loading in a cartridge magazine for use with a firearm such as a rifle.